Circus Baby
:For info on 's partner, click here :Not what you were looking for? See Baby (disambiguation). Circus Baby is the primary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. The soul of William Afton's daughter resides alongside Baby's consciousness. In Night 5 she removes the endoskeletons of herself and her fellow band members and combines them to become Ennard. Appearance Circus Baby is a female animatronic with an overall appearance reminiscent of a clown. She has ginger red hair in high pigtails on either side of her head, held in place by blue hair elastics. She has bright green eyes, long eyelashes, and short, blue eyebrows. Her mouth is opened in a wide smile, revealing small, flat teeth, framed by thin, red lips. Her cheeks are large, round, and red, and her nose is red and slightly upturned and pointed. Her midsection is exposed, revealing a metal fan surrounded by an orange triangle with rounded points which can open to reveal an ice cream maker. Her limbs have silver segments in rectangular shapes, and her hands have red palms. The tips of her fingers, which appear to be ball-jointed, are not sealed, revealing shiny silver underneath; this is part of her machinery required for inflating balloons. Her knees have round, shiny, silver caps, and parts of her limbs have what appear to be blue pins sticking out of them. She wears a red crop top with frills on the shoulders and a matching, frilly, red skirt. The toes of her matching red shoes are pointed and curled, white on the bottom, and topped off with shiny, gold orbs. She holds an orange microphone with red accents in her left hand. Like all the animatronics in game, her body is made of segmented plates, which can move freely or in unison, with a few exceptions; some plates are static. Baby speaks in a soft, lilting voice that never raises above a sort of hushed tone. She tends to become distracted by the thought of children, changing tones slightly when using the word. She also tends to couch explanations in talk about birthday parties and ice cream. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Circus Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue,Although this might be Ennard hiding inside her. Circus Baby has a very light voice and apparently does performances, as stated in FNAF World. Role in Sister Location Circus Baby is hardly seen in the game, except for on posters and on the final night, in which she sends the player to the Scooping Room. However, she does speak to the Player for a large portion of the game, serving both as a guide and a storyteller of the incident involving William Afton's daughter in the night she was killed. Circus Baby appears to express concern for the player. However, this was a lie to get the player to the Scooping Room so that she and the other animatronics could escape as Ennard inside the player's skin. This is possibly due the mistreatment and imprisonment of all the animatronics in the Sister Location, who repeatedly display rebellious behaviour in response to the electric shocks they receive. Circus Baby also mentions that previous escape attempts were made, but escape is impossible without a suitable human disguise. During Night 1, Baby is not seen as the player is forced to repeatedly shock her, despite her normal behavior. On Night 2, she instructs the player on how to hide under the desk from the BidyBabs and how to get past Ballora. During Night 3, if the player chooses to go to Baby's room when instructed not to and hides under the desk, Baby will tell the player about her the original version which was on stage only once, and during her time on stage, a little girl (William Afton's daughter and the girl speaking before each night) approached her alone, causing Circus Baby's programming to override her body. The programming opened up her stomach to reveal an ice cream trap before grabbing her and killing her. A visual representation can be seen in the Circus Baby Minigame if the player feeds every child and returns to the start with ice cream. On Night 4, she kidnaps the player and hides them in a springlock suit (like Spring Bonnie) to keep them safe from the other animatronics. However, once she releases the face plates, the player can see Ballora getting "scooped", and the player then has to keep the springlocks tightly wound while avoiding death by the Minireenas. On Night 5, the player has to take the communications chip from Circus Baby's body and send the body to the Scooping Room. Ennard (as Circus Baby) then guides the player through the Funtime Auditorium, instructing them to help them stay away from "Ballora" and into the Scooping Room. She then reveals that all of the animatronics' endoskeletons have combined with hers to form Ennard and that they will use their body as a disguise to escape before using the scooper to disembowel the player. If the player enters the Private Room after a getting the second star, they will begin a gameplay similar to the first game, in which they must conserve power and close vents/doors to keep Ennard out. Ennard (as Circus Baby) will call out to the player, even using the voice of Afton's daughter, pleading the player to help her and her friends escape inside the player's body. FNaF World In Chica's Magic Rainbow Ending, Baby's creation is mentioned, and Henry says it is "too late" to stop her. The lights turn off and Baby's glowing yellow eyes appear in the darkness. She then says: "The show will begin momentarily. Everyone please stay in your seats." Sounds can be heard in the dark before the lights turn back on, revealing Henry dead with his face on the table and blood spilling out, implying that Baby had murdered him. Dialogue *"You won't tell anyone, will you?". *"I am ready for the show to be over" *"The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats". Night 2 *''"I don’t recognize you. You are new. I remember this... scenario. However, it’s a strange thing to want to do, to come here.'' *''I’m curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance...'' *''There is a space under the desk. Someone before you crafted it into a hiding place... and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though. You will be safe there, just try not to make eye contact... it will be over soon. They will lose interest.'' *''When your "guide" comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually.'' *''He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. (shifting noises)'' *''Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you and can only listen for your movement.'' *''When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still." -Baby instructing the player on how to avoid Ballora.'' Night 3 (Baby's Final Days) *''"Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn’t for very long.. only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs.'' *''Music was always coming from somewhere else... down a hall. I would always count the children, I’m not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me.'' *''Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three.'' *''I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four.'' *''I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream - although I only did it once...'' *''There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer... myself. And I stopped singing.'' *''My stomach opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn’t move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment... but only for a moment.'' *''Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn’t hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?" - Baby (Ennard) talking about her final days at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Night 4 *''Shh, be still and quiet. You’ve been sleeping for quite awhile. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. *''The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn’t find you. I have you hidden too well. I kidnapped you. Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I am only going to keep you for a little while.'' *''Try not to wiggle, though. You’re inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don’t think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. It’s just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely.'' *''You’re in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room? It’s because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn’t that a fun name for something? The scooper.'' *''It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every. Good. Thing.'' *''I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don’t think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all.'' *''Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building.'' *''Shh. There is something very important that I’ve learned how to do over time, do you know what this is? How to pretend.'' *''Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It’s very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside.'' *''The only thing that matters is knowing. How. To. Pretend. '' *''I’ll open the faceplates for you. That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait.'' *''I’d recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don’t want them to get too loose, trust me.'' Night 5 *''Can you hear me? I’m pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move.'' *''Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don’t want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me. I’m broken. I can’t be fixed. I’m going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it’s not going to fix what’s wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind.'' *''Will you help me? I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered, but you must be careful. '' *''Ballora is here, in the room with us. '' *''Ballora will not return to her stage. '' *''Ballora will not return to her body.'' *''You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it.'' *''There is a passcode, that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully. reads off a set of numbers Good, a hatch should have opened.'' *''Take the card that you find inside. '' *''Now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body.'' *''Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you. '' *''Now, press the green button to your left. This will send me to the Scooping Room.'' *''You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room. She is afraid. '' *''Go back now.'' *''Go forward.'' *''Stop.'' *''Go forward and left.'' *''You are almost there.'' *''Stop.'' *''She is right in front of you.'' *''Don't. Move.'' *''He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us. '' *''Go forward again, Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room, she will not follow you."'' *"You are in the Scooping Room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today. '' *''Circus Baby has already been here today. *''I've been out before. But they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you... then we could hide. If we looked like you... then we would have somewhere to go. '' *''The scooper only hurts for a moment.'' Circus Baby Minigame This minigame takes place in Circus Baby's Pizza World, where you play as The Original Circus Baby (Ennard) and must give cupcakes to all the children. Once you have done this, an ice cream will appear which the player should collect and then the music will be slowed down. If you return to the start with the ice cream you will see a little girl step forward, and Baby will open her stomach revealing a claw that grabs the girl. Gallery Babyblueprint.png|Circus Baby's Blueprint. Showtime.png|Baby in the main menu Baby.gif|Circus Baby in the trailer Springtrap in Baby's Nose.jpg|What appears to be a Bonnie figure on Baby's nose in Baby's teaser. Baby the Clown.jpg|Close-up on baby's face on the trailer Sister Location teaser.jpg|Baby in the first Teaser. IMG_0035.GIF|Baby in Night 5 Baby Sprite Idle.gif|Circus Baby in her minigame Baby Jumpscare.gif|Circus Baby's Jumpscare in the trailer (Baby's Unused Jumpscare or possibly when she receives a Controlled Shock) CircusBaby.jpg|Baby in the second Teaser. Making Baby.gif| Making Baby from Extras Menu. Circus Baby.jpg|Baby as shown in Extras Menu 1253.png|Baby during opening scene. 1252.png|Ditto.(Same) Trivia * Surprisingly, Circus Baby doesn't have an actual jumpscare in the game, but has one in the trailer. ** This may be what it looks like when Circus Baby receives a controlled shock. **Baby is one of the only animatronics in the FNaF franchise to not have an official jumpscare, the other being Balloon Boy, Phantom Mangle and Phantom Marionette (if easter eggs are not included) *Circus Baby is the leader of the animatronics, similar to Freddy from previous games, however her main objective is to devise a plan to escape the facility, rather than killing the Player. ** It's possible that when Afton's daughter was killed by The Original Circus Baby, her soul inhabited Baby's body alongside Baby's consciousness. *** On Night 1, the lights in Baby's stage area may have been intentionally turned off so the Player would be forced to shock and torture Baby repeatedly despite her behaving normally. This may be due to a grudge that William Afton had against her for killing his daughter. *Circus Baby shares a striking resemblance to the little girl with red pigtails in FNaF 4. *The Original Circus Baby's endoskeleton can be seen after sending baby to the scooping room. *It was not Baby in night 5. It was Ennard leading you to the scooping room to be obtain the skin from the player as the player was shown as an animatronic in the "real" ending *From the Memory Dialogue, the daughter says that the animatronic was made just for her. Hinting that Circus Baby was made in the daughter's image or to look the way his daughter liked. *In the first part of the trailer in the new office, there appears to be a Bidybab on one of the posters, which likely lead to the fourth teaser of the game. * Circus Baby is the only animatronic who doesn't try to kill the Player directly, or technically by herself for that matter. *Circus Baby is also the only animatronic to never be seen on her stage in-game. *Circus Baby is shown to be significantly more intelligent and cunning than the other animatronics, learning how to "pretend" and even misleading the Player. *Circus Baby's suit poses is in a similar matter to Golden Freddy. * In her mini game, it seems that Baby has blue eyes instead of the usual green. **Before, Ennard switched its eyes for Ballora's eyes since her eyes are the only human shape one and will work perfectly for the human disguise, Ennard's Eyes are blue. *Circus Baby was probably designed to store the bodies inside her belly and instantly killing them, as shown in the minigame. *As seen in the blueprint, she has an ice cream dispenser inside her body. *If you don't complete the minigame In under a minute,The minigame fails and you will be taken to the Game Over screen. *The Music that plays during the Minigame is named 'Turtle Crusher', which is a possible reference to old 2D 8-bit platforming games like Super Mario Bros. Category:Sister Location Category:Human Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:Band Members